Le Docteur Universel
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: Il existe des lieux, ou plutôt, il n'en existe pas. On les appelle les Non-lieux. Il y en a un, qui abrite le cabinet du Docteur Kallister Kermann, Éternel de son état et de son assistante, la douce Zoé. Et ce cabinet reçoit les plus étranges patients. Mais que faut-il, à un aussi étrange docteur ? Chapitres en ligne : Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker, Sherlock Holmes, Thomas.
1. 1er Consultation:Un bien étrange docteur

_**1ère Consultation : Un bien étrange médecin...**_

-Zoé ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Qu'est que vous avez à la gorge ?

-Un léger rhume monsieur, mais ce n'est rien.

-Prenez du sirop.

-Mais...

-Prenez du sirop vous dis-je ! Depuis quand discutez vous mes ordres ?

-C'est un ordre ?

-Zoé, je ne me répéterait pas ! Prenez du sirop, en tant que docteur et supérieur hiérarchique, je vous ordonne de vous saisir d'une petite cuillère et de cette bouteille de sirop et d'en avalez !

-Ne vous énervez pas, je vais prendre du sirop.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Zoé se dirigea vers l'armoire où était rangé tout ce qui tenait en bouteille dans ce cabinet.

Le Docteur Kermann regarda sa jeune assistante déboucher la bouteille avec précaution. Lui-même n'était pas spécialement vieux, mais Zoé lui paraissait à peine sortie de l'adolescence, avec son corps mince et sa petite taille, ses longs cheveux ondulés et ses gestes délicats. Et sa capacité incroyable à arriver en retard.

Cré nom ! L'heure, c'est l'heure nom d'un chien ! Et à force de ne pas prendre soin de sa santé, elle avait attrapé un rhume.

C'était toujours comme sa, avec la jeunesse ! Vous leur dites de mettre une écharpe, un manteau chaud, de se couvrir, mais c'est tout le temps la même chose. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête et ce qui doit arriver arrive, ils tombent malade !

Surtout qu'il fait froid dans les non-lieux... A la croisée des univers, la météo a tendance à ne pas changer, ce qui était diablement énervant lorsqu'il faisait 13°C à toute heure.

Kallister Kermann songeait avec une pointe de jalousie au temps ensoleillé de début d'été dont jouissait un de ses collègues Eternels, Greg Garmorik, qui tenait l'Auberge du Temps.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs songer à lui commander un petit fût d'hydromel, un de ces jours... C'est que, il avait beau exercer le métier de ses rêves, et ce, pour toujours et à jamais, il demeurait pas moins un homme qui ne se refuse pas un petit verre de temps en temps.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, Zoé ?

-Votre premier patient de la journée est là. Je le fais entrer ?

-Oui, oui...

Kermann la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire. Il était l'un des rares Éternels à avoir un compagnon, surtout aussi délicieux que l'était Zoé.

Il n'était pas simple pour les Astres d'assigner des aides aux Éternels. Les non-lieux n'était pas franchement accueillant : un terre sans âge, sans changement ni saison, à la croisée des temps et des univers.

Mais Zoé avait accepté la proposition avec joie, faisant celle de Kermann. Son univers ne lui convenant plus, les Astres étaient apparus à la jeune fille en lui révélant l'existence des non-lieux et en lui proposant de travailler avec un Éternels. Attirée par le domaine médicale, elle s'était retrouvée assistante officielle du Docteur Kallister Kermann (ce qui avait entre-autre causé l'hilarité de Greg, plaignant la jeune fille de devoir supporter le mauvais caractère de Kermann. Il va sans dire que son hydromel fut rapidement remplacé par du chloroforme).

-Bonjour Docteur...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec le bras maladroitement bandé ramené sur sa poitrine, venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Oh. Bonjour Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, cette fois ?

-Bah...Je me suis méchamment écorché, dit le jeune homme en levant difficilement son bras enveloppé dans le bandage ensanglanté.

Très professionnelle, Zoé s'assit sans manifester la moindre émotion et commença à prendre des notes, tandis que Kermann de pinçait l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et l'infirmerie de ton collège, elle a disparu dans la nature ?

L'étudiant eut un air contrit. Ses lunettes rondes étaient cassés et ses cheveux noirs semblaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

-Bah en fait... Je voudrais pas que Mme Pomfresh sache que...

-Que tu es allé là où tu ne devais pas aller ?

-Oui, répondit Harry Potter en baissant honteusement la tête.

-Harry ?

-Oui Doc ?

-Tu es une catastrophe ambulante. Répète.

L'air affreusement gêné, Harry s'exécuta :

-Je suis une catastrophe ambulante. Ça fait vraiment mal, vous ne voudriez pas faire quelque chose ?

-Bon, bon, bon. Zoé, allez chercher des bandages propres. Nous allons soigner la catastrophe ambulante.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-elle, amusée.

Elle sortit dans la pièce à côté, chercher le matériel nécessaire.

-Harry. Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ?

-Ben euh...En fait, c'était... euh...

-Dis-le maintenant genre tout de suite dans les 3 secondes qui vont suivre la fin de cette phrase.

-Jesuisallédanslaforêtinterditepourmemarrer.

-Clairement.

-Je... je suis allé dans la forêt interdite pour me marrer.

Les sourcils du Docteur Kermann se froncèrent jusqu'à un point jusque là inimaginable. Paniqué devant l'air plus que réprobateur du docteur, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Nan, mais ! C'était un pari avec Ron, et... ! Vous voyez, on voulait faire un peu comme Sirius et... et mon père ! Vous voyez ! Pour... pour le fun !

-Donc tu t'es fait déchiré la masse musculaire de l'avant-bras pour... le fun ?

Harry, ne trouvant rien à répondre, baissant les yeux.

-En tant que médecin, reprit le Docteur, je ne peux pas décemment te dire à quel point j'ai envie de s'enfoncer mon stéthoscope dans le cul tellement t'es pénible, aussi je te demanderais juste...

Il marqua un petit silence.

-POURQUOI TU N'ÉCOUTES PAS HERMIONE PLUS SOUVENT !? explosa-t-il. C'est sans doute la seule personne de ton entourage prenant un tout petit peu au sérieux les dangers qu'offre Poudlard ! Un calamar dans le lac, des trolls dans la forêt, des gargouilles vivantes, nan mais franchement, à quoi ils pensaient les personnes qui l'ont construite ?! Y'a vraiment un jour, quatre sorciers qui se sont dit : "Allez les mecs ! On va construire un école, avec des enfants dedans, dans un endroit qui va puer la magie à des kilomètres et attirer les créatures les plus dangereuses dans le coin ! " Alors, ils sont bien gentils, tes profs, de l'appeler "Forêt interdite" en espérant que vous n'allez pas y fourrer le nez, mais en attendant, j'vais leur offrir un bouquin sur l'adolescence, parce qu'à mon avis, ils ont pas compris le principe de l'envie d'émancipation passant par la rébellion et l'envie de désobéir à l'ordre le plus élémentaire, à savoir : "N'allez pas dans la forêt renfermant les pires créatures du comté. !" Mais enfin, franchement Harry ! T'es pas complètement stupide ! Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, la prochaine fois que tu fais un pari idiot avec un copain aussi avisé que toi sur les questions de sécurité, tu tends l'oreille pour écouter la petite voix mélodieuse de ta charmante amie qui te dit : "Non, Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, à moins que ton but dans la vie soit de te faire dévorer sans moutarde ni petits oignons par un ogre au fin fond de la Forêt si bien nommé INTERDITE "!

Kermann s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry le regardait avec un mélange de crainte, de respect et de honte.

-T'as compris tête d'épingle ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. Montre-moi ça, t'es en train de mettre du sang sur ma moquette.

-Monsieur ! J'ai les bandages, le fil et le matériel pour recoudre, le désinfectant et...

-Oui, oui, posez-moi ça là.

Zoé accepta sans broncher. Elle s'était habitué à son caractère de cochon. Elle savait bien, qu'au fond, si le docteur s'énervait autant, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses patients, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Oui, le docteur Kallister Kermann aimait plus ses patients et son métier qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

-Bon, enlèves-moi ces bandages. A tous les coups, tu l'as fait en vitesse avec tes draps de lit avant de prendre le premier passage vers ici, j'me trompe ?

-C'était les draps de Malfoy !

-Ah bah de mieux en mieux ! Tu voles les draps de tes camarades pour cacher le résultat de tes conneries ?

-Malfoy n'est pas un camarade. C'est au mieux une petite fouine arrogante, mais en aucun cas un être humain normalement constitué.

-Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien. Malfoy n'est peut-être pas un ange...

-Ça c'est sûr !

-Ne m'interromps pas tête d'épingle à lunettes ! Je disais donc, ce n'est sans doute pas un ange, mais c'est un petit garçon qui, comme toi, traverse la difficile période de l'adolescence. Si ça se trouve, il est si désagréable parce qu'il n'arrive pas à accepter ses sentiments envers toi.

-Quoi ? D'où vous sortez une stupidité pareille ?

-Je lis des fanfictions.

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber. T'es courageux ?

-J'suis un Griffondor.

-Tant mieux, parce que je vais recoudre et que j'ai plus d'anesthésique.

-MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Pas bien solide le Griffondor... Arrête de bouger, je vais finir par te coudre le coude avec l'épaule !

-Ça fait un mal de chien !

-D'une, si t'arrêtais de te tortiller comme une anguille sous extasie t'aurais moins mal, de deux, ça t'apprendras à aller dans la forêt sans une autorisation en trois exemplaires signé du Professeur McGonagall.

-Vous avez une étrange conception de la pédagogie, Docteur, intervint doucement Zoé.

-Zoé, le jour où je te demanderais la couleurs de votre petite culotte, je t'autoriserais à donner votre avis sur la façon dont je traite les mômes. En attendant, tu me passez un lingette mouillée, il a du sang jusqu'à Stockholm.

-Oui monsieur, obéit Zoé amusée comme jamais.

Des ses mains habiles, le Docteur eut tôt fait de finir de recoudre Harry et de lui nettoyer le bras.

-Change de chemise gamin, on dirait que tu viens d'échapper à une attaque de zombie enragés.

-Je me changerai à Poudlard. Doc ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez leur dire ? A Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et McGonagall ?

-Quoi ? Que t'as encore fait le con ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

Kermann observa un petit silence, en jouant avec son stéthoscope.

-Non. Allez, dégage gamin.

Le visage d'Harry rayonna et ses yeux verts semblèrent briller plus fort.

-Merci Doc !

Il adressa un salut poli à Zoé, qui trouva le geste très bien élevé. Une fois l'étudiant sorti, elle se tourna vers le Docteur, qui fixait la porte d'un air pensif.

-Vous n'allez vraiment rien dire ?

-Le secret professionnel, Zoé, le secret professionnel...

Elle eut un sourire.

-Bon ! Ranges-moi tout ça, dit-il en désignant tout le matériel médical qu'il avait utilisé et qui encombrait à présent son bureau. Et nettoies-les.

-Mais... ça ne rentre pas dans mes...

-Je m'en fiche. On m'a attribué un esclave, je m'en sert, discute pas.

-Je suis votre assistante Docteur, pas votre esclave.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

-C'est la même chose.

Zoé eut un petit rire et commença à ranger, sous l'œil attentif de Kermann.

-Alors ? Ron bondit sur Harry. Il t'as dit quoi ?

-Que j'étais une catastrophe ambulante.

-Ce qui, somme toute, dit Hermione, est vrai.

-Ooh, Hermione, il s'est suffisamment fait crier dessus, n'en rajoute pas...

-N'empêche, j'avais raison. C'était stupide et dangereux.

-Oui, et puis il m'a aussi demander de te vouer un culte 'Mione, dit Harry en riant.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Fais attention Hermione, tu te Malfoynise...

-Je lui ai piqué des sucettes à la fraise sinon...


	2. 2eme Consultation: Je suis généraliste !

2eme Consultation : Je suis généraliste !

-Monsieur ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Je regarde la vie sous un autre angle.

-Avec les pieds sur le dossier du fauteuil ?

-Les fauteuils de médecin sont les plus confortables qui soit. Prends-en de la graine Zoé !

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais un jour être médecin...

Kermann se redressa brusquement :

-Et pourquoi pas !

-Monsieur, est-ce que je dois comprendre que pour la prochaine consultation, je vais pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que l'école de médecine m'a appris ?

-Faut pas rêver non plus. Tu restes assise et tu prends des notes. Et sois pas pénible, accessoirement.

Zoé eut un de ses sourires énigmatiques dont elle avait le secret et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'attente.

Resté seul, le Docteur mordilla le bout d'un crayon à papier, pensif. Zoé était parfois un peu trop conventionnelle. Il faudrait lui apprendre à se défaire des carcans de la société qui n'avaient pas leur place de son cabinet. Ici, on soignait des héros, des élus, des gens hors du commun ! Pas la voisine d'en face.

Non mais oh.

-Euh monsieur ?

-Quoi ?

Zoé se tenait devant lui, l'air un peu contrite.

-Il y a trois hommes dans la salle qui désireraient vous parler.

-Je suis un médecin. On ne me parle pas, on m'écoute.

-Je sais bien, mais celui qui semble être le chef insiste drôlement.

-Bon Zoé, tu vas dire à ces trois zigotos de déguerpir en vitesse s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose de sérieux à me montrer parce que j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

-Ah bon ?

-Je dois observer la vie sous un autre angle, c'est une occupation très prenante.

-Je veux bien vous croire, mais je doute qu'ils soient du même avis, dans la pièce à côté...

-Quel métier... Bon, fais-les entrer, si ce n'est pas sérieux, ils repartent dans l'autre sens, avec un coup de pied au derrière en prime. On me fais pas perdre 10 minutes de ma vie sans une excellente raison et encore...

-Comme si vous n'étiez pas mort de curiosité, d'envie de savoir qui sont ces hommes et ce qu'ils veulent...

-Zoé, un mot de plus et tu te retrouve au chômage...

Zoé rit et partit chercher lesmystérieux patients.

Kermann soupira. Cette jeune femme était décidément trop perspicace. Il était en effet très curieux de voir qui étaient ces personnes...

Franchement, les patient sans blessures ou maladies n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues. Ils créaient des embouteillages de façon extrèmement désagréable et faisaient perdre son temps à Kermann en tentant, la plupart du temps, de lui extorquer des informations sur sa condition d'Eternel.

Ces gens-là terminaient généralement avec deux trois contusions dans le meilleur des cas, déformés à coups de seringue dans le pire. C'était déjà arrivé à Kermann de se faire carément agresser. Dans son propre cabinet ! Il trouvait ça absolument révoltant que des gens aussi stupides et cupides, avides d'immortalité et de pouvoir puissent seulement connaître l'existence des non-lieux, et pire encore, la façon d'y aller.

Remarque, se dit-il, pensif, plusieurs personnes cruelles et intéressées venaient régulièrement dans son cabinet, sans pour autant l'attaquer pour son pouvoir...

Ce qui confirmait ses doutes : c'étaient uniquement les personnes stupides et sans force qui l'attaquaient.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas donner son immortalité ou son poste.

C'était impossible. Il avait été choisi.

-Monsieur ? Ils sont là ?

Kermann releva la tête. Devant lui se tenaient trois hommes, deux bruns, un blond. Le blond était le plus petit, avec un long nez et des yeux bleus océan. Il pinçait les lèvres, l'air contrarié en tenant par le bras les deux autres.

L'un était vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui le faisait paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était sûrement. Son visage aux hautes pommettes tranchantes était boudeur, comme un enfant obligé d'assister à une messe ennuyeuse.

L'autre était plus petit, les cheveux noirs plus courts et plus raides. Il paraissait à la fois curieux et amusé. Ses yeux bruns regardaient un peu partout, un léger sourire restait scotché à ses lèvres. Kermann lui trouva un peu l'air d'un fou.

-Bonjour Docteur, dit l'homme blond, l'air décidé.

-John ! S'écria le plus grand d'une voix plaintive, en levant ses yeux bleus électrique au ciel. Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

-Sherlock ! C'est plus que nécessaire ! C'est carrément indispensable !

La vivacité de leur échange laissait penser qu'il n'était que la suite d'un long débat sur l'utilité de cette visite.

Kermann croisa les doigts et demanda d'un air calme :

-Bon. Que est le problème ?

-Le problème est que ces deux hommes ne font que se disputer, se chamailler comme des gamins ! Répondit, exaspéré, le dénommé John.

Kermann ferma les yeux, fatigué d'avance.

-Et ?

-Et c'est insupportable ! Non seulement cela pertube MA vie personnelle, mais en plus, ils mettent le souk dans toute l'Angleterre ! Et quand je dis l'Angleterre, je pense à son économie, son gouvernement, ses services secrets... Le souk partout je vous dis !

-Vous me flattez Watson, gloussa le petit brun.

-Bon. Stop, on arrête les frais.

Kermann commençai à s'agacer, bien que la situation lui aurait paru infiniment plus amusante si un autre de ses collègues si était empêtré.

-Vous êtes qui, d'abord ?

-Je suis le Dr John Watson, et voici mon ami et collègue Sherlock Holmes, ainsi que son pire ennemi, le "Napoléon du crime", James Moriarty.

-Bon. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

Sans attendre de réponses, Kermann se leva et s'aprocha des trois hommes, leur tournant autour comme un chien flairant une proie.

-Pas de blessures physiques apparente, pas d'éruptions cutanées quelconques traduisant une possible allergies, pas un de vous n'a toussé ou éternué depuis que vous êtes entrés, vous ne parraissez pas venir d'un Monde fantastique, alors...

Il se campa devant eux, les jambes écartés, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant :

-Qu'est ce qui vous ammène ?!

Dans un coin, assise sur une chaise, Zoé ne perdait pas un miette de l'échange.

-Voyez-vous, on en a essayé des docteurs, j'en suis un moi-même, je m'y connais, mais ils s'y sont tous cassés les dents. De vrais têtes de bouc, toujours à se taper dessus. Alors que j'envisageais la possibilité, j'ai entendu parler de vous.

-De moi ?

-De vous. Et je me suis dit que si vous n'arrivez pas à les réconcilier, personne n'y arriverait.

-Mais vous êtes au courant que je suis médecin généraliste, pas thérapeute de couple ?

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple ! s'écria, indigné, Holmes.

-Oui, ben des fois c'est à se demander, soupira John Watson. Bon, docteur, je vous les laisse, je revient dans une heure, d'accord ?

-Hein, quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas de ces deux rigolos dans mon cabinet pendant une heure ! C'est absolument hors de question !

Mais Watson, imperturbable, s'en allait tranquillement, sans prêter attention aux protestations véhémentes de Kermann.

-Dr Watson ! Revenez ici ! Je ne suis pas psy ! JE SUIS GENERALISTE !

-Bonne chanc Dr !

-WATSON !

Mais la porte claqua et John retourna d'où il était venu. Kermann reporta son attention furieuse sur les deux hommes qu'ils étaient censé racommoder. Ils étaient restés debouts et le plus grand, Sherlock Holmes lança un regard ennuyé à Kermann puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise :

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être coopératif.

Il sortit son portable et se mit à pianoter dessus à toute vitesse. Moriarty le regarda faire et un sourire mielleux, presque malsain étira ses lèvres. D'une voix doucereuse, il s'exclama :

-Oooh, Sherlock... Comme vous y allez... Vous pourriez faire un effort, le pauvre docteur Kermann !

-Nan, répliqua ce dernier, nan, ne vous gênez pas, au contraire. Moi ça m'arrange.

Et il se tortilla pour se remmetre à considérer la vie sous le point-de vue d'un homme à l'envers sur son fauteuil.

Zoé se leva, son visage lisse légèrement mécontent :

-Monsieur, veuillez-vous lever ! Ce monsieur Watson compte sur vous, vous ne pouvez pas le décevoir comme ça !

-Bien sûr que si, je peux. Je le connais pas ce type, je m'en fiche.

-Arrêtez de vous comporter en enfant ! Vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose !

-Je suis généraliste, pas psy. Si ça te plait de jouer les racommodeuse de couple, fais-toi plaise, moi, ça me gave, surtout lorsque le couple en question est aussi coopératif qu'un dictateur dans une réunion sur la liberté de la presse.

Zoé resta un instant silencieuse, puis, d'une voix de défi, dit :

-Très bien. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça...

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes qui la regardaient d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet. Sans ménagement, la jeune femme poussa le fauteuil de Kermann (toujours avec le docteur à l'envers dessus) et s'installa en face de Sherlock et Moriarty, en invitant ce dernier à s'asseoir.

-Bien, reprit-elle d'un ton professionnel, nous allons commencer par deux trois questions simples, sans entrer dans la psychologie profonde du problème. On va y aller petit à petit, pour vous ammener à énoncer vous-même ce qui vous dérange chez l'autre, les difficultés du quotidien et finir par ce que vous pourriez améliorez dans votre vie. D'accord ?

-Vous avez 28 ans, vous avez perdu vos parents dans un accident, vous n'avez pas vraiment de famille ni d'amis, le monde qui était le votre ne vous attire plus, c'est pourquoi vous êtes venu ici, afin d'exercer le métier de vos rêves le plus longtemps possible, dans l'un des plus prestigieux non-lieux. Vous êtes sans doute une jeune femme exceptionnelle pour avoir été choisi ainsi. Vous êtes heureuse de votre sort, même si vous devez supporter un supérieur grognon et puéril, bien que le meilleur de tous. En soi, vous êtes une jeune femme calme et posée, à l'inverse de cet homme.

Il désigna Kermann qui se redressa du mieux qu'il pu et lança, vexé :

-Je ne suis pas puéril ! Je veux bien admettre être insupportable, mais puéril certainement pas !

-Euh...hésita Zoé, ce n'est pas mon analyse qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui... Mais la votre monsieur.. euh..

-Holmes.

-Et moi c'est Moriarty !

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, on ne vous a pas sonné !

-Bon, bon, ne nous énervons pas ! Dit Zoé en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Bon, alors, parlez-moi de vous deux. Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ?

-Je dirais... A peu près 1 an.

-1 an 2 mois et 8 jours.

-Sherlock, vous m'impressionez !

-Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Moriarty battit des mains et s'exclama :

-Oh, alors ça, c'est une histoire très drôle ! Laissez-moi vous la raconter : j'avais repéré Sherlock depuis quelques temps déjà et je voulais vraiment me rapprocher de lui. Alors j'ai monté un petit jeu de piste fort amusant...

-Avec des vies en jeu ! s'exclama Sherlock, outré.

-Justement, c'était ça qui était amusant ! Plus c'est piquant, mieux c'est !

-ça c'est sûr, des kamikazes involontaires en plein milieu de la rue, ça pique !

-A propos de piquant, vous pensez qu'il faut que je me rase ?

Zoé intervint, jugeant qu'on s'éloignait un peu trop du sujet de base.

-Bon, euh, oui, d'accord. Ensuite, à partir de quel moment avez-vous décidez de vous mettre en couple ? Lequel est tombé amoureux le premier ?

Il y eu un petit silence, seulement brisé par la respiration haletante de Kermann qui s'empêchait d'éclater de rire.

-A...amoureux ?

-Moi, immédiatement !

-Moriarty, espèce de crétin, pourquoi jouez-vous leur jeu ? Nous ne sommes pas en couple, par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de ces fangirls hystériques...

-Vous savez, nous sommes très tolérants dans ce cabinet, ricana Kermann.

-Mais enfin, Sheryl, pourquoi dis-tu ça...

Moriarty prenait un air larmoyant. Exaspéré, Sherlock pointa son téléphone portable en sa direction, comme s'il voulait le lui enfoncer dans une narine :

-Maintenant, ça suffit Moriarty, votre petit jeu ne m'amuse plus !

-Mais Sheryl...

La machoire de Sherlock eut une convulsion inquiétante, et Zoé leva la main à temps pour l'empêcher de frapper Moriarty.

-Voyons, monsieur Holmes ! Gardez votre calme !

-Déjà, d'une, j'étais contre cette idée ! Je ne suis pas en couple avec ce type ! Ça, c'est une idée complètement absurde d'un de ces clubs de fangirls sponsorisés pas Mary Hooper !

-Chéri, calme-toi !

Sherlock perdit totalement son calme et sauta à la gorge de Moriarty sans que Zoé puisse l'en empêcher.

Le docteur Kermann sauta sur ses pieds et bondit qur les deux hommes qui se battaient par terre. Faisant preuve d'une force surhumaine, il les sépara et les secoua en hurlant :

-Nan, mais oh ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Déjà vous débarquez comme ça en me prenant pour un psychanaliste, ensuite vous m'accaparez mon assistante et en plus, vous vous permettez de vous battre ? DANS MON CABINET ?

Il était assez effrayant comme ça, survolté. Zoé pensa avec un sourire qu'il était même assez sexy à se mettre en colère comme ça...

Les deux hommes n'en menaient pas bien large. Cela ne devait pas être dans leurs habitudes de se faire crier dessus comme des enfants de 8 ans. Le fait est que le docteur Kermann traitait tout le monde comme s'il était des enfants de huit ans.

Un dommage collatéral de son immortalité, sans doute...

-Dehors !

Et il les traina jusqu'à la sortie.

-Je vous enverrai le résultat de votre séance par mail ! s'écria Zoé alors que la porte du canibet se refermait doucement.

Elle se saisit de la carte que John Watson avait laissé sur la table.

Kermann jeta les deux hommes dehors, avec un coup de pied dans les fesses en prime, puis, fulminant, retourna dans son cabinet en gromelant qu'il devait absolument installer un détecteur d'individus pénibles à l'entrée.

-Zoé !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Vous avez le droit à une pause.

-Euh...merci monsieur ?

-Zoé ?

-Oui ?

-Pendant votre pause, vous ne voudriez pas me massez les épaules ? Ces deux drôles m'ont tendu !

Zoé ria en soupirant. C'était une de ses spécialités, ça, rire en soupirant. Avec grâce, elle se leva et posa ses fines mains blanches sur les épaules du docteur, qui se détendit presque instantanément.

 _221B Baker Street, Londres_

-John, qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

-Le résultat de la dernière consultation de Sherlock et Moriarty.

Lestrade s'approcha pour lire par dessus l'épaule du médecin. Il écarquilla les yeux :

-Comment ça du progrès ?

John haussa les épaules.

-Ils on en tout cas rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

-Quoi ?! hurla Sherlock depuis la cuisine.

-Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Lui cria à son tour John.


	3. 3e C : Que la Force soit avec vous !

3ème Consultation : Que la Force soit avec vous !

Zoé poussa la porte du cabinet, hors d'haleine. Son réveil lui avait encore fait un faux bond et elle était une fois de plus en retard. Le Docteur allait la tuer.

Dans la salle d'attente, elle entendit des sanglots. Alarmée, elle leva la tête. Dans un coin de la pièce, deux hommes étaient assis sur les chaises en plastique bleu.

Le plus vieux tentait de consoler l'autre, qui se tenait la main en pleurant.

Zoé s'approcha, toujours un peu essouflée.

-Messieurs ? Il y a un problème ?

Le plus vieux leva la tête vers elle. Une barbe blond-roux lui mangeait les joues et son regard intelligent brillait sous les mèches mi-blondes, mi-rousse qui lui tombait savemment sur le front.

-Mademoiselle. Mon apprenti a était blessé, mais le Docteur va nous aider. Merci de votre aide.

Zoé regarda ledit apprenti qui serrait son bras contre sa poitrine en tentant vainement de réprimer les sanglots de douleur qui comprimaient sa poitrine. Son beau visage était déformé par la douleur et son étrange cape brune était maculée de sang.

-Je suis l'assistante du docteur Kermann, venez, je vais vous introduire, cela me semble devoir être traité rapidemment.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta au contact doux de la jeune femme. Elle haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ce jeune homme ne devait pas être habitué aux contact physique. Les deux hommes se levèrent. Ils étaient étrangement vêtus de longues capes brunes à capuches. Le plus vieux portait des vêtement beiges sans ornement, très simples, sous sa cape brune.

Le plus jeune était sans conteste, le plus beau. Un visage aux traits fin, qui renvoyait des éclats miel de par la couleur lisse de sa peau sans défauts et et de par ses cheveux d'une couleur solaire et chaude. En outre, de grands yeux bleus illuminaient sa figure comme deux morceaux de ciel arrachés au firmament.

L'oeil expert de Zoé l'affirmait sans doutes : elle se trouvait en présence de deux spécimens de la beauté masculine, ignorant en plus leur propre beauté, à en juger par les vêtement amples et sans couleur du plus vieux et de la coiffure absolument ridicule du plus jeune (cheveux hérissés, agrémenté d'une longue et fine tresse, de quoi faire fuir n'importe qui doté d'un peu de bon goût).

Elle les conduisit mais au moment de frapper à la porte du cabinet, elle eut une hésitation. Son retard était des plus considérables et Kermann allait vraiment griller un fusible.

-Un problème, mademoiselle ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux hommes.

Elle se tourna vers eux, gênée.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Je suis un peu trop en retard ce matin, mon patron déteste ça...

-Ayez confiance. Avec nous, il ne peut rien vous arriver.

Zoé s'empêcha de demander en quoi leur présence pourrait lui éviter le lynchage et elle frappa doucement.

-Entre Zoé, entre...

-Bonjour Mons... BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Zoé cria (ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes) et s'accroupit. Aussi rapide qu'un coup de feu, l'homme avec une barbe dégaina son arme, que Kermann identifia comme un sabre laser.

Aussitôt, il baissa son pistolet à eau.

-Voyons, voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ! Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire pistolet à eau.

Zoé se releva, l'air contrarié.

-Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs monsieur !

-Tu es encore en retard !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me menacer avec un pistolet !

-Pistolet à eau !

-Vous êtes puéril !

-Et tu es en retard !

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel. Le chevalier au sabre laser le rangea, légèrement décontenancé. Il fit signe à son apprenti, qui était resté en arrière, le visage strié de larmes, d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Vous avez des patients ! Reprit-elle plus calmement.

-Oui, j'avais cru remarquer... Bon, c'est lequel qu'il faut rafistoler ? La barbu réac' ou le jeunot en larmes ? Oh, je crois deviner !

-Quel sens de la déduction, ironisa le chevalier, un peu vexée de s'être fait traité de "barbu réac' "

-Je vous remercie, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faut annuler tous nos rendez-vous avec Sherlock Holmes et son petit-ami. Je ne veux plus les voir.

-Hors de question monsieur, répliqua Zoé, l'Angleterre a besoin de nos services.

-Mais Zoé !

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Grmpf.

Kermann se renfrogna.

-Docteur, nous avons besoin de vos services, dit le chevalier.

-Oui, bon, quoi ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ?

-Je suis le chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et voici mon Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

-A vos souhaits.

-Monsieur ! Lança Zoé en avertissement.

-C'est bon, c'est bon... Bon, c'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi il chiale, l'autre-là ?

Anakin Skywalker se crispa et avec une grimace de douleur pure, leva lentement sa main.

Ou plutôt, son absence de main.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le cabinet. Zoé fixait le poignet amputé avec horreur et consternation. Le premier à réagir fut Kermann :

-Oh putain, le boulet !

Il cogna son front contre le bois de son bureau, complètement découragé.

-Monsieur ! , le sermonna Zoé.

-Le boulet, le boulet, le boulet !

A chaque "boulet" qui sortait de sa bouche, il se refrappait le front.

-Bon, je vais chercher les prothèses, dit Zoé en se levant.

Kermann releva brusquement la tête, l'air un peu halluciné de ceux qui regarde la bêtise en face.

-Mais comment, COMMENT, tu as pu te couper une main ?

-A vrai dire, commença Obi-Wan Kenobi, c'est une longue histoire.

-Par pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas essayé de jouer aux majorettes avec son sabre laser !?

-Non, non, heureusement que non !

Kermann parut un peu soulagé.

-Alors, comment il a fait ça ?

-Eh bien en fait, il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie très lointaine...

-Epargnez-moi les détails.

-Il y a des gentils Jedis et des méchants Siths. Les Siths sont parfois des anciens gentils Jedis, qui ont été comrrompus par le côté obscur de la Force.

-Tututut ! C'est quoi la Force ? Y'a combien de côtés ?

-Euh... Pour faire simple, la Force, c'est comme un tranche de mie de pain. Il y a un côté avec du Nutella, et un sans. Le côté Nutella, c'est le côté obscur, terriblement tentant, mais dangereux.

-En l'occurence, dangereux pour la santé, avec le Nutella.

-Oui. Et l'autre côté, c'est le côté lumineux, sans Nutella. Moins bon, mais meilleur.

-Pour la santé.

-Entre autre.

-Et pourquoi il a perdu sa main l'autre, là ?

-Bah, un méchant Sith, le comte Dooku. Vous savez comment c'est, nous petits jeunes que nous sommes, il nous lamine, comme ça.

Obi-Wan claqua des doigts, dépité.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ? Vous avec quoi ? Trente ans, et je sais reconnaitre un excellent guerrier, ce que vous êtes.

-Dites-vous qu'à trente, je suis l'un des meilleurs chevaliers Jedis, c'est dit sans prétention, imaginez-vous un Jedi de 900 ans !

-900 putains d'années à s'entrainer ?

-Ouais !

-Il est en forme Papi !

-Vous pouvez le dire ! Tenez, j'ai un photogramme.

-Mais... mais c'est un nain ! Un nain vert !

-Je ne sais pas exactement le nom de son espèce, mais Maitre Yoda est tout simplement le meilleur.

-Un nain vert avec des grandes oreilles. J'en reviens pas !

-ça surprend toujours la première fois, rit Obi-Wan.

Il y eut un BOUM. Obi-Wan et Kermann se tournèrent. A côté d'eux, Anakin s'était purement et simplement écroulé, terrassé par la perte de sang qu'il endurait.

Au même moment, Zoé entra, les bras chargés d'une pile de caisses pleines de prothèses en tout genre.

Elle les lâcha sans un mot en voyant la scène qui s'était figée devant elle. Kermann et Obi-Wan, assis, fixaient d'un air interdit Anakin qui gisait par terre, blanc comme un linge.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve ! s'exclama Zoé, hors d'elle.

Ces paroles semblèrent réviller Obi-Wan qui bondit :

-Anakin !

Zoé se précipita, déchira la cape du jeune homme pour dégager sa blessure, qu'elle enveloppa avec des gestes professionnels avec les chutes de tissu.

-Monsieur, ne restez pas planté là !

-Mais je ne suis pas une plante en pot !

Zoé tourna la tête. Comme par magie, Kermann avait enfilé sa tenue de chirurgien et semblait prêt à agir. Elle en fut à la fois ravie et étonné.

-Bon sang, faites vite ! S'inquièta Obi-Wan. Il est plus blanc que le maquillage d'Amidala !

-Mettez-le là !

Obi-Wan prit son apprenti dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur la couchette.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

-Il faut lui transfuser du sang, sinon, il va nous claquer entre les doigts...répondit le docteur d'un ton tranquille.

Obi-Wan blêmit.

-Zoé, prélève un échantillon, je veux connaître son groupe sanguin d'ici quinze secondes.

Sans répondre tant elle était concentrée, Zoé se saisit d'une seringue à prélèvement et la planta d'un geste précis dans une veines du bras du jeune homme. Le liquide rouge monta et pour la première fois, Obi-Wan eut véritablement peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son padawan, pas comme il avait perdu son mentor.

-Kenobi ! Hors de mes jambes, j'ai besoin d'espace !

Le ton de Kermann était sans appel. Obi-Wan s'écarta, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. Il regarda le Dr Kermann brancher Anakin à une machine mesurant les battements de son coeur et lui coller un masque à oxygène sur la figure.

-Alors, ce groupe sanguin ?

Kermann semblait plutôt décontracté, presque calme.

-Il est O +, monsieur !

-Boulet jusqu'au bout, hein !

Kermann asséna une petite tape sur le crâne d'Anakin, sous le regard outré d'Obi-Wan et celui blasé de Zoé.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va trouver du O + ? Moi, je suis A +, Zoé AB-...

-Comment vous connaissez mon groupe sanguin ?

Eludant la question, Kermann reprit :

-Et vous, c'est quoi votre groupe sanguin ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Obi-Wan.

-Bon, Zoé, appelle Tommo, il nous faut une transfusion de O + dans les plus brefs délais !

-Oui monsieur !

Elle s'éloigna. Le docteur se tourna vers Obi-Wan et lui planta l'aiguille à transfusion dans le bras sans prévenir.

Sans même utiliser le microscope qu'avait emprunté Zoé, il passa l'éprouvette à la lumière de sa lampe de bureau/

-O + aussi, conclut-il imédiatement, sous le regard éberlué d'Obi-Wan. Zoé ! Annule la commande, le barbu réac' est O + !

-Je suis pas réac' !

-Donnez-moi votre bras et aussi votre sabre tant que vous y êtes ! Dit Zoé en remontant la manche du Jedi. Allongez-vous. Voilà.

-Ouch !

-Oh, je me suis trompée de veine ! Mais si vous n'aviez pas la bougeotte, ça n'arriverait pas !

-Dites que c'est de ma faute tant que vous y êtes !

-Bon, ça vient, ce sang ? Moi je n'installe aucune prothèse tant que son niveau de globules rouges et blancs ne s'est pas stabilisé !

-Oui, bah cinq minutes, merci !

-Comment va Anakin ?

-Mais arrêtez de bouger !

D'un geste doux, mais autoritaire, Zoé força Obi-Wan à rester allongé pendant que son sang partait dans une poche prévue à cet effet. En fronçant les sourcils, Kermann brisa le silence revenu temporairement :

-Pourquoi il a perdu autant de sang, le gamin ?

-Ah ça ! Je suis contente que vous posiez la question Docteur !

-C'est ma faute ?

-Si vous aviez agi tout de suite au lieu de taper la discut', on n'en serait sûrement pas là !

-Oui, et bien... et bien...

-Et bien vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense, je suggère que vous vous excusiez platement.

-Tu veux pas que je me mette à plat ventre, non plus ?

-A genoux serait parfait.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, ça va, tu es contente ?

-Il y a du progrès.

-Mademoiselle ? Je crois que la poche est pleine...

-Oh ? Merci M. Kenobi.

-Hein ? Euh, non. Maitre Kenobi, Obi-Wan, Obi, vraiment à la limite, mais M. Kenobi, c'est tout simplement pas possible.

Zoé eut un de ses sourires à la fois étranges et magnifiques. Elle décrocha la poche et la tendit au docteur, qui en deux trois mouvement, l'avait relié à une veines d'Anakin.

-Vous croyez que ça va suffire ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

-Le moelle épinière fabrique le sang en continu. Avec le contenu de cette poche, on l'aide juste à faire face à la grosse perte en comblant un peu le manque. Et puis, il est robuste votre apprenti !

-Bon, les globules rouges et blancs se stabilisent !

-Parfait ! On va pouvoir passer à la phase délicate ! Six mains ne seront pas de trop !

-Euh.. monsieur, deux mains plus deux mains, ça fait quatre...

-Oui, et bien lui, il va pas rester là à se tourner les pouces ?

...

Les trois adultes se tenaient devant les trois cartons remplis à craquer de prothèses, interdits.

-Bon, du coup. On prend laquelle ?

-Faudrait un truc discret. C'est pas facile pour un jeune de perdre sa main comme ça...

-Ani aime bien le noir, vous n'en n'auriez pas une dans le genre ?

-Euh... non, je ne crois pas...

-Zut.

Zoé en prit une au hasard.

-Ah non. Ça, c'est moche.

-Bah, c'est rose quoi...

-Sinon, y'a celle-là !

-Ah, ouais pas mal !

-C'est pas vraiment noir, mais c'est discret.

-Et puis ça ressemble à une main.

-C'est pas donné à toutes les prothèses.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-On la prend ?

-On la prend.

...

-Et là, on va faire des raccords entre les muscles et les tendons du bras qui ont été sectionnés avec les systèmes électroniques de la main.

-Comme ça ?

-NON, NE TOUCHEZ PAS A ...

BZZZZZZ...

-Putain, le con, il a fait sauter les plombs...

-Bon. On garde son calme.

-Tiens, la machine d'Anakin est restée allumée...

-Oui, elle fonctionne sur batterie.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut faire repartir l'électricité en utilisant le défibrillateur ?

-Monsieur, je ne vous permet même pas d'essayer.

-Sinon, j'ai un sabre laser qui brille dans le noir.

-Ah oui ! Pas bête !

Une lumière verte émanant du sabre du Jedi illumina le cabinet.

-Par contre, ne faites aucun geste brusque. C'est que c'est dangereux votre machin, là...

-Je vais aller voir le compteur.

-Monsieur, rendez-moi ce défibrillateur !

...

-Et là on relie ça à...ça !

-Ouf, fini !

-Euh...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi il tire la tronche le Jedi barbu ?

-Monsieur, restez poli.

-Nan, j'admire, c'est un splendide travail ! C'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Bah, vous l'avez mis à l'envers, quoi.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, mais dites moi que c'est un gag ! Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir deux mains gauches aussi maladroites ?!

-Eh ho, c'est bon, hein !

-Je reste calme Monsieur.

De fait, Zoé était très calme.

-Par contre, je vais m'asseoir là et vous regarder recommencer l'opération tout seul.

 _Vaisseau Jedi, au milieu de nul part._

-Maitre ?

-Oh Anakin, tu es réveillé !

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Quoi, ça ? Bah... Ta prothèse...

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Mais, mais, mais... Il y a que c'est moche ! Hideux !

-Oui, et bien il ne restait plus que celle-là.

-Mais, enfin, il n'y a aucun moyen d'en changer ?

-Anakin...

-Mais regardez ça maitre ! C'est mi-jaune, mi-brun, c'est laid !

-Et bien tu porteras des gants !

-De toute façon, c'est pas des gants qu'il me faudrait, c'est une combinaison intégrale. Noire de préférence, avec un casque, pour bien cacher ma gueule. Et un truc pour changer ma voix.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il est scientifiquement prouvé qu'en raison de leur entraînement, la crise d'adolescence survient plus tard chez les Jedis.


	4. 4e Consultation :Faut courir mon gars !

4eme Consultation : Faut courir mon gars !

-15 points !

Zoé le nota sur un bout de papier, puis elle se saisit d'une de se fléchettes, de couleur bleue, et la lança sur la cible.

-5 points...

-Comment t'es nulle !

-Je n'ai pas votre précision de chirurgien.

Kermann sourit. Elle avait encore réussit à le séduire, avec ses petites flatteries dissimulées derrière un sourire énigmatique.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il y eut un silence, puis...

-RETOURNEZ DANS LA SALLE D'ATTENTE ! hurla Kermann.

Il lança une fléchette qui atterit en plein dans le mille.

-Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi. Ça sert à quoi de se faire installer une salle d'attente à mille balles, si c'est pour que les patients frappent à la porte ?

-Vous ne l'avez même pas payé, cette salle, c'est Tommo qui l'a installé.

-Oui, et bien, je l'ai supporté pendant une après-midi entière ! C'est presque pire !

Zoé haussa les épaules et lança sa fléchette qui rebondit lamentablement contre le mur.

-0.

-Vous comptez les laissez poirauter combien de temps ?

-Qui ça ?

-Les patients qui viennent de frapper !

-Pas plus d'une demi-heure, promis.

-Je vous donne cinq minutes pour aller les chercher.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, si ça se trouve, c'est grave.

-Meuh non...

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Si ça avait été grave, ils auraient continué de tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à la défoncer.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi...

-Pas du tout.

Il lança à nouveau une fléchette, qui se planta juste à côté de celle au milieu. Zoé soupira.

-Un quart d'heure, tenta-t-elle de négocier.

-Vingt minutes.

-Vendu. Mais vous êtes vraiment impayable !

Elle lança sa dernière fléchette.

-10 points. Pas mal ! Mais je gagne quand même, 250 à 112. Je t'ai expolsé !

-J'avais cru remarquer oui.

-En fait, tu es mauvaise joueuse !

-Pas du tout !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux coups soient frappés à la porte.

-Bon, cette fois, vous ouvrez !

-Oui, oui, c'est bon...Et puis non ! Je vais pas ouvrir la porte !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est toi mon assistante ! C'est à toi d'aller ouvrir cette fichue porte !

-D'accord, d'accord !

Zoé ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à trois gamins de 16 environ, aux vêtements déchirés, la figure sale. Le plus grand, un blond aux cheveux mi-long la regarda comme si elle avait la peau verte. Un brun aux yeux bruns-verts arborait un magnifique bleu sur la joue et le dernier, un asiatique musculeux au regard dur, poussa ses deux compagnons dans le cabinet alors que Zoé leur faisait signe d'entrer.

-Ah, monsieur ! Dit l'asiat avec un air plus que soulagé. Je suis content que vous receviez ! A un moment, j'ai cru que vous allez nous foutre dehors !

Et il éclata d'un rire un peu forcé. Zoé fronça les sourcils. A tous les coups, ces jeunes venaient d'un monde post-apocalyptique, vu leur dégaine et leurs mines sales, et ils avaient sans doute vu des choses qu'aucun adolescent de leur âge ne devraient connaître. Kermann avait interêt à être sympa.

-Nan, je fous dehors que les sociopathes gays.

-PAPILLON !

Tous le monde se tourna vers le grand blond, qui venait de crier ça de façon totalement impromptue. -Euh... Oui, c'est bien Newt, c'est bien...

-Papillooooooooon...

-Dites donc, il va pas bien votre copain, là...

-HELICOUPTERE !

-Il va pas bien du tout du tout...

-Mais si, euh... Vous inquiétez pas ! Le rassura l'asiat.

-On a pas été présentés, intervint le brun au bleu. Je m'appelle Thomas !

-Moi, c'est Minho, dit l'asiat en empêchant le grand blond de déchirer un autre bout de son T-shirt. Et lui, c'est Newt. Il a l'air un peu bizarre, mais il va bien !

-Bah, si vous êtes pas là par ce que ce type est passionné par les engins volants, je vois pas trop...

-On est là pour Thomas.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Le jeune homme s'assit. Kermann remarque alors que le bleu qui ornait sa joue n'était pas sa seule blessure. Disséminées sur ses bras et son cou, il y avait plusieurs griffures, certaines réduites à des cicatrices, d'autres presque encore suintantes. Il avait entre autre des cernes à faire pâlir un zombie, un teint blafard, enfin bref.

-HELICOUPTERE !

Apparemment, il n'y avait que Minho en bonne santé.

-Bon, euh... il se passe quoi dans votre monde ?

-Ben en fait, c'est un peu le bordel...Y'a des années, y'a eut des éruptions solaires qui ont tout détruit, ensuite, un virus mortel s'est répandue sur ce qui restait de la Terre.

-Et on n'avait pas de remède.

-Et on n'avait pas de remède !

-HELICOUPTERE PAPILLON !

-C'est pas le bordel, ça, c'est la merde !

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Alors, y'a des gens, un peu cons, qui ont décidé de prendre des personnes issus d'une nouvelle génération immunisée, et de les enfermer dans deux labyrinthes, le A pour les mecs, le B pour les filles, pour essayer de trouver un traitement.

-Selon des shémas qui visent entre autre à nous tuer, ils étudient notre cerveau et déterminent d'un traitement.

-Ouais, c'est des tarés quoi... C'est un petit peu présomputeux de se dire capable de déterminer la psychologie profonde d'une personne ?

-VOILA ! Cria Minho. Exactement !

-Pour une fois qu'un adulte est d'accord avec nous et qu'il est à peu près sain d'esprit... maugréa Thomas.

-Sain d'esprit, je ne suis pas totalement sûre, murmura Zoé.

-Zoé, tais-toi.

-Oui, c'est vrai que pour une fois que des enfants on un tant soit peu de respect pour vous.

-T'ES VIREE !

-VIREE, cria en écho Newt.

-Ta gueule toi !

-Ne la virez pas à cause de nous monsieur !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il me met à la porte à peu près 7 fois par jour.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si c'est vrai.

-Bon ! Vous venez pour quoi ? Blessures graves, intoxication ? Peut-être pour la folie de l'autre, là ? Oui, vous venez pour sa folie, je suppose...

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-On ne peut pas guérir la Braise. Par contre, Thomas, il a des insomnies.

Il y eut un grand, long, long silence. Puis lentement, le sourcil de Zoé s'arqua gracieusement en signe d'incompréhension et Kermann reprit:

-Attendez... Quoi ?

-Bah oui. Je fais des insomnies, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Merci bien, je suis un Eternel généraliste, je sais ce que c'est qu'une insomnie. Mais... Mais à quel moment, qund tu vis dans un monde post-apocalyptique...

-Apocalyptique. Post, ce n'est plus trop d'actualité. Là, on est carrément apocalyptique.

-Oui, bon, dans un monde apocalyptique, tu t'inquiètes de faire des insomnies ? Enfin, je veux dire... C'EST NORMAL !

-Bah non. Avant dans le Labyrinthe, je dormais comme un bébé, dans la Terre Brûlée, tout pareil, et même lorsque on luttait contre WICKED, franchement, je m'en sortais pas trop mal. Mais depuis qu'on a la paix, j'angoisse, je sais pas pourquoi.

-Oui, bah moi je sais, dit, sarcastique, Kermann.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ?

-Oh, putain, il est con...

-Monsieur !

-Olala, Zoé, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Bon. Tu fais des insomnies en raison du manque d'action. Quand tu étais en danger, tu n'avais pas le temps de penser à la mort, mais maintenant que tu peux prendre ton temps, toutes la peur et l'angoisse refoulée ressurgissent et tu fais des insomnies. Point barre.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, j'ai également le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es enceinte.

-QUOI ?

-Nan, nan, il est définitivement très très con.

-Thomas, voyons, les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte, c'est pas possible...

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ?!

Thomas était presque bleu de peur.

-Je vous rappelle qu'on m'a effacé la mémoire !

-Ah parce qu'on vous a éffacé la mémoire en plus ? Mais c'est le pompon !

-Bon, d'accord, il est con, on a compris, trancha Minho.

-CON !

-Newt, calme-toi. Je disais donc. Que doit-il faire pour pouvoir dormir à nouveau ?

-Mais je suis pas enceinte, pas vrai ?

-Mais non, t'es pas enceinte ! Le rassura Minho en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Monsieur, arrêtez de rire et répondez à la question du jeune homme !

-Hihihi, pardon, pardon... On devrait plus souvent effacer la mémoire des gens, ça donne des résultats toujours intéressants !

-Monsieur !

-Oui, oui...Alors, tu dois faire des séances de méditation, des exercices de respirations, des activités physiques.

-Activités physiques ?

-Ouais. Courir par exemple.

Minho et Thomas prirent une expression totalement mortifiée.

-Vous voulez dire que pour aller mieux il faut que... je cours ?

-Oui, c'est que j'ai dit. T'es sourd, en plus d'être limité mentalement ?

-Nan, nan, c'est juste que...

-Courir...

-C'est pas de bons souvenirs...

-Ok, donc t'es chiant.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Vous n'avez pas autre chose en terme de sport ?

-Bah... la natation, c'est pas mal.

-Ah ouais ! Nager !

-Dis moi Thomas... intervint soudain Zoé. Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces blessures ?

-Oh, ça, c'est rien.

Kermann remarqu qu'il avait légèrement rougi.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à cacher, gamin ?

-Rien, rien...

Newt éclata inopinément de rire, en suivant une mouche qui passait par là du regard comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde.

Minho réprima un sourire:

-Disons que Monsieur a du succès auprès des dames.

-Quoi ?

-On ne va pas s'étendre là-dessus, n'est ce pas, Minho !

-Si si, on va s'étendre dessus, on va s'allonger dessus, on va... Je n'irai pas plus loin.

-ça vaut peut-être mieux.

-En effet. Bref, Disons que Thomas est la princesse et qu'il a deux prétendants.

-Prétendantes.

-Si tu veux. Bref. Imaginer vous deux filles aussi belles et coriaces l'une que l'autre, en train de se battre pour leur petit Thominouchet !

-Minho, arrête.

-Et ben dis donc...

-Quand je pense que moi, je n'arrive pas à en choper une seule...

-Mais alors, d'où viennent tes blessures ?

Minho éclata de rire et Newt se mit à pleurer pour équilibrer.

-Alors ça, c'est la partie la plus drôle ! En fait, comme Thomas est un gentil garçon un peu naïf, il pense qu'il suffit de se mettre entre deux rhinocéros pour qu'ils ne se foncent pas dessus.

-Nan, sérieusement, Thomas, tu t'es vraiment mis entre elles ?

-Je voulais pas qu'elle se battent !

-Une vraie princesse, moi j'vous dis !

-Minho !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! La dérouillé que tu t'es pris mon gars, c'était tellement beau !

-Bah merci, avec des amis comme toi, plus besoin du WICKED...

-Fais pas la gueule...

-Tiens, mets-toi ça sur chacune des blessures qui saignent encore, ou menacent de se rouvrir, dit Kermann en tendant un petit flacon à Thomas. Une seule application et on en parle plus.

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

-Oh ! De rien, c'est trop mignon quand tu es étonné, on dirait...-Monsieur !

-Pardon. Bon et pour le dégénéré du bocal...

-Il a la Braise, on peut rien faire.

-Tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses gamin.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Newt, qui leva les bras au ciel et hurla :

-COLEOPTERE AMBIGUE D'UNE RELATION MALSAINE.

-C'est bien, mon grand, lance toi dans la poésie.

Et il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. C'était comme si on avait allumé une lumière dans son regard, comme si on avait remplacé la lueur de folie par la lumière rassurante de la raison.

-Ooooh. On est où là ?

-Newt ! Newt, t'es revenu !

Minho et Thomas sautaient de joie, serraient leur ami dans leur bras, tentèrent de faire de même avec le Docteur, se prirent une baffe. Bref, un ravissant tableau.

-Aller. Dégagez maintenant.

-Mais...

-Ouste. Dehors. Du balai les mioches.

Avec un dernier regard de remerciement, les trois jeunes garçons quittèrent le cabinet.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Zoé ?

-Je savais pas que vous étiez capable de faire ça, Monsieur.

-Je sais faire beaucoup de choses Zoé. N'oublie pas. Je suis un Eternel.

 _Campement des survivants, on-ne-sait-pas-trop-où._

-Bon, écoutez les filles.

-On t'écoute Thomas.

-Nan, vous m'écoutez pas, là. Brenda, lâches les cheveux de Teresa !

-C'est elle qui a commencé !

-Je m'en fiche. Bon, j'avais un compromis à vous proposer.

-Un compromis ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien, une semaine avec Brenda, une semaine avec Teresa et on alterne !

Brenda et Teresa échangèrent un regard et pour la première fois, passèrent un accord tacite.

Elles se jetèrent sur Thomas pour lui faire comprendre que ce genre de compromis n'était pas à leur goût. Mais alors pas du tout !


End file.
